


The Omega of Beacon Hill and his two Alphas

by CharlRhodes



Series: Teen Wolf weight gain stories - prompts - ideas [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Polyamory, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlRhodes/pseuds/CharlRhodes
Summary: Stiles was an Omega.As far back as he could recall, his life had been a living hell in school as he was tormented by two Alphas: Theo Raeken and Scott McCall.





	The Omega of Beacon Hill and his two Alphas

Stiles groaned as he closed his wardrobe as he realised the one tee-shirt, his favourite tee-shirt, had disappeared, again.   
He would have checked the laundry basket or another closet if he did not have a strong suspicion about whom the felon was, leading him to the door across the hall, where his two Alpha boyfriends lived.

Stiles was an Omega.   
As far back as he could recall, his life had been a living hell in school as he had been tormented by two Alphas: Theo Raeken and Scott McCall.

Tormented was a strong word; they were pulling pigtails with him. They were hormonal 17 years-old Alphas that couldn’t comprehend how an Omega could not want to be with them. That led to a lot of heavy unrequited flirting and names picking.

Stiles had gladly welcomed his graduation day as he was sent to the National Omega’s Institute, and Scott and Theo were sent at the University of California for Alpha in Sacramento.   
Even if Stiles considered sending omegas away for their education archaic, he was relieved to live in an alpha-free environment, which allowed him to blossom in his studies - even if his only options were to choose between teaching or being a nurse - and hobbies.

During his first semester, he befriended Cora Hale, an omega, who introduced him to her brother, Alpha Derek Hale, a famous, mated, photographer who took great shots of Stiles. Even if he was not a full-time model, he posed for independent pro-omega magazines’ covers allowing him to fund his studies.

He came back to Beacon Hill after college to start his new job as a kindergarten teacher.   
He was not thrilled to spend the rest of his life doing that, but at least it meant he was finally an independent citizen, allowed to have his personal bank account, his voting rights and, thank God, his own home. Not that he didn’t want to live with his father, but the Sherriff, an Alpha, was overprotective when he came to his son and had started to date Nathalie Martin, Lydia’s mother, a genius beta-goddess. He wanted to let his father enjoy his second wedding.

As he was confident in his future perspectives, he had the misfortune, on his very first evening in a bar has an adult, to run into Theo and Scott.   
The two Alphas had picked his scent as soon as he passed the door and accosted him after gulping their pints of beer.

Although it should not have surprised Stiles, it was weird to see the two Alphas had rightly blown through college.

It was a genetical thing for Alphas to want to look powerful: muscles and fat. Then, it was regular to see corpulent Alphas showing off the weight they had gained — a weird thing about dominance.

  
So, even if they were not the size of Stiles’ father, the two Alphas looked pretty solid. Theo was the sturdy one. He was already loaded with muscles in High School, but he must have put on a good 60 pounds of muscles and 40 of fat, mostly around his waist. Scott appeared to be way softer than his friend, even if the dark-haired Alpha looked imposing.

  
However, they were not over their ‘I’m a hot alpha’ attitude with Stiles, pointing out his notoriety as an Omega model. Even if Stiles could not deny how handsome they were, he made witty comments about how the world would a better place if Alphas could grow up.

Stiles’ misadventures were not over. Following that fateful encounter, Stiles was spotting the Alphas everywhere: Scott at the supermarket, Theo at the café, Scott again at the library.   
Still, worst of all, he bumped into Theo inside his father’s house the following Sunday. The nerves!

His father had laughed at him when he complained about the Alphas and explained to a flabbergasted Stiles he had invited Raeken as he was studying to fill the Sherriff position.   
While he sulked for the whole dinner, scolding even more when Theo complimented him on how good was the dinner he prepared, implying he was doing an excellent job as being an Omega, he almost broke his glass when he heard Theo suggesting to his father Stiles would be the perfect Alpha mate.

  
Following that awful dinner, Stiles did a great job at avoiding them because there he would loathe seeing their delightful, pleasant body around him.

It was until his medical appointment for his Adderall prescription. As he was expecting old Doctor Jenkins, who surprisingly was a progressive Alpha, he had the annoyance of discovering Scott had succeeded him as the new town’s doctor.

  
To be fair to Scott, as the confused man double-checked his appointment book, reading Stiles’ real, awfully Polish, name, he did not know Stiles was his patient. That led to an awkward consultation where Scott clearly wanted to hug him but tried to resist the temptation.

  
He questioned Stiles about his life in college and his medical file, making them, and Stiles still did not know how, to talk about Star Wars that Scott had seen a few days before. Scott had never tried to flirt with him, which was welcomed as the last thing he wanted was to deal with a pushy Alpha. It was even pleasant to speak with the Alpha as he was genuinely interested in what Stiles was saying about his new job. Then, he also proposed Scott to talk more about Star Wars movies when he’d watch the next one. He was not asking him for a date, but it was still unconventional for an Omega to ask an Alpha out. For a slight moment, Scott seemed taken aback, but widely smiled at Stiles as he accepted.

  
He knew he had definitely made Scott’s day when he saw, a few hours later, the young doctor happily waddling on the street while Stiles was driving home which led him to forget to stop at the red light.

Not five seconds after, a police cruiser appeared, so Stiles pulled over. He almost lost it when he saw that the officer was Theo as the buff Alpha asked him his driving licence.   
Of course, he lost it when Theo commented on how omegas should not be allowed to drive unaccompanied, insulting the Alpha.

  
So a few hours later, they were in the Sherriff office as he was still handcuffed for “disrespect”, “public disorder” and “resistance”. Stiles always hated when his father was not on his side, even more, when he obliged him to apologise to Theo who had the nerves to say he would take good care of Stiles if he were accepting his courting. Clearly challenged, Stiles pettily mentioned his plans to go out with Scott McCall, again. It surprised his father, who raise a suspicious eyebrow at his son, meaning a questioning, but the look on Raeken’s face worthed it as he stormed out the room.

“You’re going to be the death of me, kid.” His father told him as he asked about his ‘relationship’ with Scott and how disappointed he was, as leading two alphas was cruel. It had ashamed Stiles to realise he was indeed leading Scott and Theo. He had never adequately asked them to stop their ‘courting’, but he had never returned their feelings. Not that he could deny his growing attraction to their expanding shape since, to his delight, the two Alphas had chubbed up a bit.

So the next day he made them come at his father’s, Stiles being sure they would not misbehave inside the house. He excused himself about his behaviour toward them. He told them he did not feel worthy of their courting after doing such a mean thing, but the two Alphas would not hear any of that as they admitted they had a crush on him since high school.   
They decided they could make this work, despite Scott and Theo being possessive assholes when it came to Stiles.

They made it work, as difficult as it had been at first. There were many shouts, especially when it came to Stiles requiring to have alone time. Or, when he had discovered Scott and Theo had bought a flat across his hall, accusing them of not trusting him.

The worst fight was when Derek came to visit. His very pregnant mate, Braeden, could not make it, so Stiles showed him around Beacon Hill, showing him his school, introducing him to his father. He was supposed to meet Derek for dinner at his father and Nathalie’s when he discovered his two Alphas in his flat, looking furious at him.

  
Theo had a constant resting bitch face, but he had never seen Scott this enraged at him. They fought for over an hour, not letting Stiles a chance to explain himself, as they accused him of cheating.

For the first time in his life, he felt heartbroken. To think the guys he loved could consider him as unfaithful was too much to handle for an omega, so he hid at his father.   
The Sherriff and Nathalie were concerned about Stiles’ state as they tried to make him talk and eat, but Stiles was a rock. He was not feeling anything anymore since the day the two Alphas had left him.

Due to his son’s state, the Sherriff summoned them in his office for answers, and as he suspected, Scott and Theo were also a mess. He made them talk about the events that led to the fight and lectured them on Stiles’ relationship with Derek.

As they apprehended their misinterpretation, the Sherriff warned them :  
“Remember that in this station, most of the deputies had known Stiles since he was 10, so if you happen to break my son’s heart again, the whole crew will help me hide your bodies, and I think your mom will too, Scott.”

That was threatening enough for the boys to vow never to hurt Stiles again.   
They passed this storm, and they settled in a healthy routine with compromises to satisfy each of them.

Stiles was banging at their door, ready to lecture Scott on how he had to stop breaking into his apartment to steal his clothes ‘because they smell good like you, Stiles’.   
If it had been cute at first, Scott rapidly blowing figure was ruining his clothes, as he was now twice the size of him. Stiles could blame himself as he had done nothing to stop Scott when this nonsense had begun which encouraged the Alpha to re-offend. He was ready to face Scott distended belly half-covered with one of his shirts and finding it hot when, to his utter surprise, it was Theo who opened the door.

Theo had gained his fair share of weight since they had started dating. Scott’s influence and his competitive attitude helped that. He was also settling into his deputy position, and, as Stiles and Scott wanted to comment on his fat-cop look, they knew his weight gain was a sensitive subject for his ego. He was way slimmer than Scott, which was not difficult as Stiles could swear Scott was constantly gobbling down something, but he was seriously chubbed up, his round engorged belly sticking out of Stiles’ graphic shirt.

Stiles wanted to laugh but did a poor job at hiding it.

“Don’t you dare,” Theo warned him as Stiles could feel the corners of him mouth fighting to smile.

Theo just slammed the door, shouting about his “imbecile disrespectful mate” as Scott re-opened the door, silently questioning Stiles about the scene Theo had made.

Stiles sighed. He just had wanted a quiet evening. “Go talk to him. I’ll pick Indian food.”

“Thai food!” He heard Theo yelled at him, as Stiles burst out laughing.


End file.
